


No Hands

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian figures out that Mickey has never come untouched





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is super short, but it was in my mind and would NOT leave until I wrote it lol hope you enjoy

No Hands 

“I can’t do it Ian,” Mickey whined low and deep, his hands moved to Ian’s thighs, feeling them bunch each time he pushed inside. He was panting uncontrollably, trying to hold it off. “Fuck, I can’t.”

Ian growled into his ear and the grip on his hips tightened until he gasped. Each thrust of his hips brought Mickey closer and closer. Right on that edge. “Yes you can baby, I promise.” His voice was low, deep and demanding.

Mickey shook his head fast, “no, God Ian.” He pushed his body back, fucking Ian right back. “I’m so fucking close, I need to.”

This wasn’t the first time they tried this. Ian had been trying to make it happen for months and he could never get Mickey to trust him and listen enough to let it happen. 

A few months ago, Ian had learned that Mickey had never come untouched before. Ever. Not once. Ian just blinked, waiting for someone, anyone to explain how the hell that was possible. He had made many people come without them needing to be jerked off. 

Ian had no idea how they started the conversation that lead Mickey to reveal that little fact. And when he did say it, Mickey got pissed and left, regretting it instantly. Ian had been too shocked to chase after him. 

When he had to think about it, sitting naked and no longer hard after Mickey left, Mickey had been right. Not once had he made Mickey come just from fucking him. It was never just from his prostate, there had been dick action too and that meant it was time to change it.

Challenge accepted.

Each time Ian tried to get him to come only by stimulating his prostate, Mickey had given in jerked himself until he came. Then they were back to square one. Aside from binding Mickey’s hands, Ian hadn’t had any luck making him come that way. Maybe binding his hands wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“Please baby,” Ian begged in his ear as he slowed his pace. “Just try for me, just try.” His hands moved from Mickey’s hips to softly caress the front of his body, over his stomach, up to rub his nipples until Mickey was clenching for him.

“God, I don’t think I can.” Mickey whined, beyond the point of caring how needy and desperate he sounded. “I’m too close, I need to come.”

This was exactly how every other time went. It was going so good, so perfect. Mickey hadn’t touched himself once and his cock was begging for attention, just like he was. Extremely hard, dripping wet and red at the tip. Ian always gave in to him, always gripped him and made him come, or finally let Mickey do it. 

He needed to try something else. 

“You remember that porn we watched, that twink one?” Ian asked as he rested his head on the back of Mickey’s neck. He was able to look down and see Mickey’s ass against him.

“Shit,” Mickey shivered, slowing his pace down as well. “What about it?”

“You remember how hard he came when he didn’t touch himself? He came so fucking hard, the sounds he made, the way his body shook.” He groaned and started to speed up. “I know you want it like that.”

Mickey nodded. He had remembered. It had been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. “I do want it, but fuck, it’s like it’s right there and won’t come.”

“Shhh,” Ian cooed in his ear. He perched up on his knees which had Mickey once again putting his hands to the bed instead of on his thighs. “Let me get the angle right, let me make you come.”

Mickey nodded despite the tremble in his legs and the way his cock pulsed with the need to come. 

Ian grinned and moved one leg up until his foot was flat on the bed. It tilted his body at an angle, making Mickey give a surprised groan. That was it, just the spot he needed. He needed to make this good, quick, so Mickey wouldn’t give in again. 

“Lower a little,” he gave his hip a squeeze and Mickey lowered a little, making his back arch in the way that made his toes curl. “Just like that, fuck.”

“Ian,” Mickey warned, but it came out as a whimper instead.

Ian got a good grip on Mickey’s hips and gave it to him good and hard. It felt so good, too good. Mickey was a writhing mess under him, gripping the sheets and trying to muffle the sounds, his legs shook, and his ass clenched tightly.

It was more about wanting to get Mickey off than it was about the actual sex, or him even coming. Ian would be happy just to make him come like this. Hot and heavy and so fucking good. 

“Ian!!” Mickey shouted, panting hard and fast. “Oh God!”

“Just feel it baby,” Ian bit his lip and moved faster, his body going to fast it blurred out of focus. It was coming fast; he could feel it. Mickey was finally giving in, handing him every ounce of control. “Fuck,” he groaned, feeling his own coming quick.

“Right there, just like that!” Mickey felt that overwhelming feeling hit him, and he was unable to keep himself quiet. Ian was doing it. “Holy fuck!!”

“Yeah, yeah…fuck yes!” Ian grinned but didn’t let up. He kept up the punishing pace and really wished he could see Mickey’s face. “Come for me baby!”

Mickey felt his entire body move as he came. Reaching down into the darkest parts of himself to finally feel that blinding pleasure. “Fuuuckkk!!” he shut his eyes, coming all over the sheets, blasting out of him like a rocket. It had never felt that good to come before, so much better than just jerking off. 

Ian’s pace slowed the second Mickey’s ass tightened around him, bringing his orgasm as he listened to Mickey whimper and gasp under him. His entire body hurt, exhausted and covered in sweat. Ian rested his head between Mickey’s shoulder blades as he panted, slowly thrusting them through the aftershocks.

Mickey’s body gave out, dropping to lay flat on his stomach; in the wet spot, as Ian followed and draped himself against his back. He felt too good to care about not being able to breathe. 

“Fuck baby,” Ian whispered, throat raw from growling so much. He slowly pulled out, making them both gasp, and rolled to the side. Unable to keep control of his arms and legs. “You were perfect.”

Mickey grinned, flushed at the compliment and turned his head to look at Ian. He was fucking incredible. Red hair a manic mess, sweat covering his chest, his face slightly pink. Breathing deeply, raggedly. And his mouth was upturned into a grin.

“God, that was good.” He rolled, laying halfway on Ian at an odd angle. “Felt so damn good like that.”

Ian smiled and rolled into him, covering most of his body with his own and pushed his face into Mickey’s neck. “I knew you could do it baby.”

Mickey chuckled. “Yeah? Because I sure as hell didn’t. Fuck, it hurts when it doesn’t happen.”

Ian didn’t know from experience, but he could hear the truth in Mickey’s voice. “Think you’d wanna do it again?”

Mickey didn’t hesitate. “Hell yeah, just not every time.”

Ian chuckled and kissed over hot and sweaty skin. “Next time, I want to see your face.”

“Next time is gonna be pretty far off Gallagher, I think I just had a damn stroke.” He turned his head to the side as Ian moved out of his neck. “Love you.”

Ian felt his heart melt, as it always did when Mickey said it first. “I love you too baby.” He kissed him softly, but with no less passion than before. He pulled back, keeping Mickey’s bottom lip between his teeth until he gasped, then let it go. “Nap time, then we go again.”

Mickey chuckled and let Ian turn him to spoon against his ass and already he was trying not to fall asleep. “A long, long fucking nap.”


End file.
